Talk:Anbu
Root Isn't ROOT an unofficial branch of ANBU? If so, should the members of ROOT be put in a separate section with said info? --Dubtiger 17:27, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Whos this koga person on the list can i delete him? User:DieJARJARDIE 16:10, 23 March (UTC) Anbu Captain who has killed anbu captain :Apperently Kabuto, but it is really confusing, since the character seams to show up in the manga when Pain attacs. Jacce 12:36, 4 February 2009 (UTC) but there can be more than 1 captain rite.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- :Sure, but they seams to be wearing the exact same mask. Jacce 12:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) To mei think they might have just showed him because as far as i'm concered i havent seen it in shippuden or in magna, but if there is they probaly showed him so people knew he excisted. User:Basile what kind of jutsu that anbu used to send a message to godaime?????and his body doesn't exist anymore--Stevenji (talk) 05:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :He send a bird. Jacce | Talk 05:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ANBU In othe Countries I dont think all ANBU in different villages would have the same tattoo. The tattoo already there looks like a Fire Country teattooo... Not all ANBU wear masks. If you look at when Deidara and Hirouko(Sasori) got to Sand village their anbu didnt wear animal masks.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 12:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Where did you see them? Jacce | Talk 12:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :: When Sasori and Deidara arived and a ANBU was seen it was at 40:00 at the Homecoming episode that was 2 episodes and it was exactly at the 40 minute.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 12:46, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe we are watching different versions, but in the one I am watching, at 40:00; Naruto is charging against Kakashi and then Tsunade and Shizune has their bet and password, and then the episode is over. However, I watched the episode (part 2, episode 2 right?) from the point where Kakashi reviling his Sharingan before the fight over the bells, and then the scene moves to Suna when Sasori and Deidara arrives, and I didn't see any sign of anyone being an ANBU. Jacce | Talk 13:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::The guy with the mask wait i will show you a screenshot of what i mean. Its Shippuden and as i watch it it is a 1 hour episode thing.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Here is what i mean Image:Suna_Anbu.jpgKyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:25, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::And he is a ANBU because of what? He is standing guard in a dessert, so a mask over mouth and nose is something anyone would wear. And if you think about it, Tenzo is not having that type of mask, and he is a ANBU. Jacce | Talk 13:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Tenzo? You mean Yamato right. Well he was wearing Mask he is now as a Jonin. And Yura Said that he made ANBU all over the village borders so he wouldnt sent Jonin there and their Jonin didn't wear masks.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yamato is his code name, Tenzo is the real name, but that is unimportant. From what I can tell, the ANBU are in strategic points in the outskirts of the village (anime, Yura (32:07 in episode 1 & 2). In the manga Jiraiya says that Suna ANBU are on border patrol (chapter 247 page 10.) Besides, what are the evidence that the guy in the pic is an ANBU? Jacce | Talk 13:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::I dont know what evidence but i thought that since he said that he said ANBU on the border i thought that that guy was ANBU because no way he would be Jonin because Yura said that akatsuki may come so he would set ANBU there.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 13:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) That guy isn't an ANBU. His name is Tsubusa and he's a chūnin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Then I guess this discussion is over. Jacce | Talk 14:00, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yes so since he is that guy u should set the picture on the page.Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) In "Run Kankuro Run" Kankuro says that there were ANBU in the gate guard unit that Yura slaughtered. Maybe that was a Yamato type thing were they don't wear masks because their mission isn't "ANBU". ANBU in other Villages Has it been said, or is there any evidence of the existence of, ANBU in other villages besides Leaf and Mist? :We also know of ANBU in Sunagakure and the Land of Woods. It seems to be as common a group as jōnin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :And you forgot the Anbu from Kirigakure. Unnamed Members I think perhaps instead of creating a bunch of articles for minor unnamed anbu, perhaps just a picture of their mask/self would be approtiate on this page in a format similiar to how we are listing the Jinchūriki, but in the format of village instead of beast, and minor role instead of status. - SimAnt 20:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, but it doesn't quite solve the problem of not being able to list them as users to certain techniques, does it? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :How about format it like part disambig using pictures or masks instead of text, and link to individual articles. - SimAnt 21:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Senjutsu? In their name I notice the word Senjutsu. Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai? I know this doesn't mean Sage Techniques. But what might it mean? :It's the 戦 kanji, it's a homophone of the one used in senjutsu as in Sage Techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 02:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::This senjutsu, 戦術, is the Japanese word for "tactics". —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ANBU Commander? I was wondering before I went ahead and did it, whether or not a article should be created for http://www.mangareader.net/93-455-14/naruto/chapter-450.html who seems to be the ANBU Commander or representative since he was at the meeting along with Shikaku?--Cerez365 (talk) 17:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Besides Konoha... What about the other villages? Under this page it states "The ANBU wear porcelain animal masks in order to distinguish themselves from normal shinobi... " This is only holds true for ANBU members in Konoha. We've seen ANBU from other villages as well, Sunagakure ANBU wear puppet/ogre-like masks, while Kirigakure ANBU all wear masks similar to the one worn by Haku when he disguised as a hunter-nin. How should we edit this then? Isengrim134 (talk) 03:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Sannin In multiple flashbacks, I have seen Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade wearing purple outfits similar to those of the ANBU. Does this mean they are ANBU and if so, why aren't they included in the list and if not, would someone please explain to me what those purple outfits mean? Dueler65 (talk) 19:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think they are ANBU memebers, they don't have an ANBU tattoo like what Kakashi has.--[[user:Red Sand|''Red Sand]] (talk) 20:59, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Neither does Yamato, I don't think. There's definitely one ANBU who doesn't have the tattoo. Dueler65 (talk) 22:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ranks Is Anbu a higher rank then Jonin? User talk: Lidor 18:27, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :No. The ANBU are outside of the regular forces hence there's no way to rank one coming before the other.--Cerez365™ 12:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) kakashi isnt kakashi an anbu-- :Yes he was, but he's part of the regular forces now.--Cerez365™ 12:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Tattoo Location I was wondering if it was stated implicitly somewhere that the females had the tattoos on a different shoulder than the males. Because going from the ANBU we've seen in chapters 424 page 2, 428 page 10 with Tsunade, one of them was female (i'm assuming 428) and her tattoo was on her right shoulder. So it might be that whichever shoulder they want to put it on is optional.--Cerez365™ 16:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :It was never stated anywhere, as far as I'm aware. In fact, Yūgao and one of her obviously male team-mates both have their tattoos on their right shoulders. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:03, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yosh.--Cerez365™ 19:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Unlisted Member Why this ANBU Member is not in the list of ANBU? He appeared in naruto shippuden episode 159. With white hair and green outfit-- :Uhm I don't see anyone matching that description there. But if they aren't here. it's because we're trying to cut down on the "unnamed" persons and or he hasn't done enough to warrant an article.--Cerez365™ 16:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I think he has done enough to have an article for himself(by reading what is mentioned in Leafninja though I don't remember him at all)...Maybe I should check the episode with Genno. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'akz!]] 16:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: See <--- We have an article on him. [[User talk:Aditya sasuke|'''akz!]] 16:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::This one was present during the Kurama Clan Arc. Jacce | Talk | 16:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC)